masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Clockwork's Claw
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Human-Reaper page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lancer1289 (Talk) 01:01, March 20, 2011 Reaper Article Edit Please note that putting things like "Spiff up this article. I shouldn't have to do all the work..." can be considered vandalism, a bannable offense. We do not put things like that in articles for several reasons, with the first being it is completely inappropriate. Another reason is that if something needs to be updated, then put a note on the talk page about it, don't put notes like that in articles. Yet another reason is that most of our articles are written form an in-universe perspective, and that is a complete break from how articles are written. As to the edit itself, we have already been told that we were seeing a simplified version of the final game, so we don't know everything about the game, and this kind of information is best left until we have confirmation on this. Also not to mention the grammar was horrible, "the abdomen of the reaper drops off its abdomen and it's legs extend", "against ground targets or whatever". We aren't ignoring the information, we are just being cautious about new information, as a lot of it is coming out currently with E3. We also aren't turning away editors, the more editors, the stronger the wiki is, but we do ask them to use proper grammar and write either in or out of universe as appropriate. Please keep this in mind in the future. Thanks. Lancer1289 00:19, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I'd like to apologize for not confirming the information and adding addition comments within the article. Please don't insult my grammar though. I have dyslexia, so it's kinda hard for me to type normally. There was no insulting of grammar. Lancer was merely pointing out that the grammar was pretty... sub-par, which is not acceptable in an article. Whether poor grammar is due to dyslexia, unfamiliarity with English, youth, or pure laziness, poor grammar is poor grammar, and poor grammar doesn't work in articles. Now, if the grammar is poor but the edit itself is good, then of course, we can just clean it up. But if, as in the case Lancer is describing, poor grammar accompanies an edit that is undone for other reasons, it's the proverbial icing on the cake. SpartHawg948 19:50, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I like icing. Video Policy Please note that on this site, we do not allow videos to be uploaded, whether for site or personal use. Because of that policy, the video you uploaded "Mass Effect 3 E3 2011: Reaper Base Gameplay Demo (Stream)" has been deleted. You are free to embedded videos on your user page, but we also don't put videos into articles. Please keep this in mind in the future, and if there are any questions, please ask. Lancer1289 19:07, June 10, 2011 (UTC)